I don't LOVE her
by dagforever
Summary: This story starts after the Half Blood Prince. How do Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley get together? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How it began. **

As he ran from the Hogwarts grounds, Draco told his godfather, Severus Snape, that he couldn't serve the Dark Lord. He needed to get his mother from the Manor and go into hiding. Severus hid them in the cellars of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Narcissa knew this was Order headquarters making it the safest place to be. Besides, Narcissa knew all the secret passages in the house after all, she played in them as a child. After a couple days in hiding, Draco and Narcissa were shown into a room that held a very weak but alive Albus Dumbledore.

Severus had helped Dumbledore fake has death to save both he and Draco. Dumbledore needed some time to recover, Riddle would have easily been able to kill him in his present state. Once Order members found out the truth, Draco and Narcissa were permitted to join, along with Lucius, who with help from Snape (who was still working as a spy for the order), escaped from Azkaban.

Draco was partnered with Seamus Finnigan and were sent to look for the remaining horcruxes. Unlike the golden trio, Draco and Seamus came back to Order headquarters for the weekly information meetings. It was during this time that he got to know Ginny Weasley, while she was living at Headquarters with her parents. Ginny wanted to join Ron, Hermione and Harry but since she wasn't of age, Molly would not allow it. Draco, Seamus and Ginny would spend hours, after the meetings, joking with one another. It was during this time Draco found that he was attracted to Ginny but he decided it was just because she had been Potter's girlfriend.

In June of 1998, He Who Must Not Be Named came to his final down fall. Draco, and Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had located and destroyed most of the horcruxes. Now, the only thing left to do was kill Tom Riddle and Nagini. This turned out to be easier than anyone thought. With Lucuis' information, the Order found Lord Voldemort. The final battle was surprising, many Death Eaters turned against the Dark Lord, due to his madness. It was Bellatrix who finally killed Voldemort, though she fled right after.

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts – The Delayed Year.**

Hogwarts had been closed the year of the war and was reopening that September, most of the students were returning to complete their education. Hermione was named Head girl and Draco Head boy.

Seamus and Draco remained friends but once school started the old feelings between Draco and the golden trio returned. Harry started paying more and more attention to Ginny which seemed to bother Draco. He convinced himself it was because he hated seeing Harry Potter happy. Draco decided the best way to get to Harry was dating Ginny.

He knew Ginny would not be won by expensive gifts, charm was the only way to get her. He started by leaving her hand picked wild flowers on her desk, everyday, along with an unsigned love poem. A week later he added a single piece of Honeydukes chocolate, still the love poems remained unsigned. He quietly asked around learning about her favorite things.

It made him laugh when he heard about her love for old American Muggle music, and the horror novelist Steven King. It was the only way she was like her father, he thought. Her other loves were standard things. She loved dancing, well, that he remembered from his fourth year (She and Longbottom never left the dance floor).

Dancing would be their first date. The Three Broomsticks had been destroyed in the war, Madam Rosmerta had recently rebuilt it. It now had a large Wizard Wireless and a small dance floor. The Friday before the first Hogmeade weekend, his note accompanying the wild flowers and single chocolate read:

_Dearest Ginevra, _

_Let's go out and have some fun.  
It doesn't matter where or when,  
Or what we say or what we do,  
As long as it's just me and you. _

_Let's be together for a while  
And get to know each other well,  
Exchanging jokes and tales and chatter  
Before we get to things that matter. _

_Let's see what happens when we dance  
Across an evening sky, and glimpse  
Below the stirrings of a sea  
That might--or not--wind-haunted be. _

_D._

_Be at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 3. I will whisper this poem in your ear._

Draco went to the Three Broomsticks with Seamus. (He thought Ginny would be more at ease with him around and he also knew that she would have a friend and Seamus had agreed to keep Ginny's friend busy.) When they walked in and spotted Ginny sitting at a table with Luna Lovegood. Seamus turned to Draco and whispered, "Mate, this is going to cost you!"

"I don't think so Finnigan. Lovegood's a party girl. I've seen it myself. I had the misfortune to walk in on her and Goyle."

"Goyle!" Seamus was shocked.

"Yes, according to him the bint can't get enough. Best BJ's he's ever had."

"Bloody hell, let's get over there. Luna's plenty shaggable."

Draco walked up behind Ginny whispering the poem in her ear. He was shocked when she turned her head smiling. Her lips brush against his cheek lightly as they made their way to his ear. She spoke very softly. "I've been dreaming it was you." His heart jumped in his chest, she dreamed of him. She wants him, just like he wants her. He forcibly reminds himself that he only wants her to better Potter.

Draco and Ginny walked onto the dance floor, he was amazed at how perfectly she fit in his arms and how they move across the floor as one. How could they be so perfect? It's because he's a great dancer, or so he thinks, but he's danced with many other girls and it's never been like this. He concludes she must be a great dancer, as well. They dance for hours. He stole small kisses from her at times, always smirking and staring at her after, his actions make her giggle into his chest. He holds her tight enjoying the enticing smell and warmth she alone possesses.

They run hand in hand back to Hogwarts. He barely got her to Gryffindor tower before curfew. She asked him into the common room, he agreed because being head boy, he didn't have to worry about a curfew himself. The crowded room was noisy with sounds of students discussing the odd couple they saw dancing at the Three Broomsticks. The room fell quiet; all eyes went to the couple still holding hands.

"Malfoy, are you daft? Get the bloody hell outta here!" yelled Ron.

After kissing Ginny on the cheek lightly Draco asks, "Meet me outside the Grand hall after breakfast, about 9 o'clock?"

She pulled his head down to her and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before saying, "I thought that a gentleman always picked a lady up at her door?"

"Then I'll see you here at 8 o'clock to escort you to breakfast?" She gave him a nod before kissing him again. Draco puts his arms around her waist pulls her close and kisses her back. There was a loud gasp. "Get your hands off my sister, you git!" screams Ron. Seamus and Dean have to hold him back. Draco steps away from Ginny and bids her good night. He looks at Ron, whose face is red with anger and Harry, who was next to Ron, his face was pale, and his mouth was hanging slightly opened in shock. Draco left the common room with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face. This was too easy and those kisses of Ginny's were too sweet.

_ I'm not the author of this poem, and their name was not listed by it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: The Dating Begins**

In the next months, the couple was seen snogging all over Hogwarts. They stayed at the school over the Christmas holiday. Ron and Harry stayed to keep an eye on Malfoy, they were always telling Ginny that he was only using her. Draco loved to smirk at both Ron and Harry after kissing Ginny, their reactions were priceless. Though, he had to make sure that Ginny didn't see it, the one time she had, she scolded him like a little boy. Ron and Harry were smirking at him until she turned on them too.

The talk of the unlikely couple reached each of their parents, and when the Easter holidays came around both sets of parents demanded their children to come home. Though both were of age and could have denied this request, they thought it best to do as asked. They agreed to meet in Diagon Alley a couple of times over the holiday.

Instead of taking the Hogwarts express home, Draco decided to apparate home. He was surprised that Lucius was already at home, he had hoped to prepare for his talk with his father. Narcissa was first to address Draco. "Draco, darling!" She kisses him on both cheeks. "How wonderful for you to come home. Did you bring your girlfriend with you?"

"Hello, Mother. Why would I bring her here? Father didn't sound like he was happy…"

"Well dear, I think, you can do better at less she is a pure-blood. If you are in love with the girl, I'm sure I will love her too."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco turns to look at his father, "Your study."

Lucius gives a slight nod before they excuse themselves and go into his study. Lucius sits on a sofa in front of the fireplace while Draco sits in a chair a crossed from him.

"Father, I assure you, I'm not in love with a Weasley. She's great fun and the reactions from her brother and Potter, amuse me." Draco laughs. "It would have been humorous to see the Senior Weasley's face when he heard she was seeing me. The howler he sent her had all of Slytherin house in stitches for days."

Lucius chuckles, "I'm sure he was distressed."

"He is likely to be more than distressed after she talks to him. She's in love me, and believes my feelings are the same. Which they are not! But I want her to believe that I am so I can get what I want from her."

"Draco, you can get sex from a number of girls in or out of school."

"Father, she is still pure! That is what I want from her."

"She is a Weasley, Draco. Though I do find it a delicious idea to have my enemy's only daughter willing give her virginity to my son before he leaves her, Weasley's impregnate very easily. She is a pure blooded witch, if you're actions cause pregnancy you will marry her."

"That won't happen. I will use both potions and charms to insure that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Proving it's not LOVE**

In hopes to prove to himself and Lucius that he is not in love with Ginevra Weasley, Draco starts taking up with a Hufflepuff named Beth. She was willing to keep their relationship quiet at school. But while Draco was home for the Easter Holidays, Beth was by his side at the Manor. He had been sexually active on a regular basis since 16 and he had been without for the six months he was dating Ginny. It felt good to be back inside again, but afterwards he felt guilty. He was continually fighting this feeling. He didn't love Ginny. He couldn't love Ginny.

Once back at Hogwarts, Draco spent most of his free time with Ginny. He would snog her until she'd put a stop to it. He'd walk Ginny back to Gryffindor tower, go get Beth from Hufflepuff, and fantasize that it was Ginny below him. After the fifth time of calling her Ginny during sex, Beth began pretending to be Ginny. She used polyjuice potion a couple of times, though she wasn't a big fan of it. Draco found Polyjuice truly duplicates the person inside and out, Ginny was a virgin, so under the use of the potion so was Beth.

Draco's game came to an end the night of his graduation. After a rather heavy snogging session with Ginny in which Draco got her down to only her knickers before she stopped him. Draco took Beth back to his room. They were above the covers, going at it, when Hermione, and a number of other prefects came in to wish the Head boy well. (In his rush he didn't ward his door.) Of course at first everyone thought it was Ginny with him, until they saw her in the hallway minutes later.

As the group of Slytherin boys made their way into the great hall for breakfast, Harry and Ron smirked at Malfoy. "What's up with you two gits?" Draco questioned.

"You're a dead man Malfoy." Ron informed him.

"I'd like to see you try, Weasel", Draco sneered.

Laughing Ron replies, "I won't have too." Draco turns to see a very infuriated Ginny Weasley, wand in hand, approaching him. "She's going to do it."

Draco is alarmed to see the woman who loved him advancing toward him with murder in her eyes. "Gin, Love – what's wrong?"

"Don't you give me that you…. You…. You… OH…. Draco, I thought you LOVED me!" Tears began running down her face, and her wand shaking in her hand.

"Sweetheart…. Baby…. We can fix whatever the problem is here."

"The problem is YOU! You RANDY slut SHAGGING BASTARD!" She points her wand at his manhood. "I should…."

Frightened Draco pleas, "Ginevra put the wand down please."

Ginny begins the vanishing spell "ENAV….."

From behind Draco, Dumbledore yells, "Expelliarmus", Ginny's wand flies out of her hand. She covers her eyes with her hands and starts to cry. Draco goes to run to her, but is pushed away by a number of Gryffindors. He fights to get to Ginny until Seamus grabs him. "You're a bloody idiot. Let her calm down." Crabbe and Goyle pull Draco from the room, followed closely by Snape.

"I hope she was a damn good shag Draco, you almost lost your bits over it." Goyle said with an amused anger.

"How could you do it, Draco? You love her." Countered Crabbe

"I'm not in love with Weasley" Draco stated.

"Keep saying that Draco, and maybe you can convince yourself it's true." Yelled Goyle.

Snape adds, "Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be best for you to apparate home now. You can come and collect your things later. I believe many of the Gryffindors would like to see you harmed."

Draco walked off the Hogwart grounds accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. They wished their friend good-bye, and told him they would make sure his belongings got on the Hogwarts express the next day.

To Draco's disbelief Lucius couldn't hold back his laughter when he spotted his son that evening. "Did Professor Snape send you an owl?"

"Yes, your Godfather informed my of your near loss of appendage. I knew it was a risky game you were playing Draco."

"What game was Draco playing, Lucius?" Narcissa asked has she walked into the room. Lucius takes a drink in hopes to stop his snickering. "Draco" Narcissa welcomes her son by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "How is your lovely Ginevra doing?" Narcissa adds, causing Draco to exhale loudly. Lucius snickers into his drink. "Is there a problem?" Narcissa asks.

"Only, a small one my love."

"A small one", Draco yells, "The bloody bint nearly hexed my bits off."

"Draco", Narcissa yelled, "Were you dipping your wick in another candle?"

"MOTHER!" "NARCISSA!" Both men yell in a stunned unison, this was not like Narcissa.

"Well, if she was after his bits, he must have been doing something wrong with them. I'd like to hear the truth from my son, afterall, I'll know all the rumors after tea tomorrow."

"All right, mother. Yes, I was caught with my pants down by a group of prefects. Some how it got back to Gin and she tried to vanish my bits away in the great hall. Dumbledore stopped her, and I apparated home. Now, I have to figure out how to get her back."

"Son, do you think that is wise?" an astonished Lucius asks.

"A Malfoy always get what he wants, and I haven't gotten it yet." Draco replies with a little anger. He takes a couple calming breath and adds. "I'm tired. I'll have dinner in my chambers."

"Goodnight, Draco dear." "Goodnight, Son"

As Draco heads to his room he hears his parents talking.

"He is in love with her, isn't he Lucius?"

"He denies it. But he must be. Only a man in love would take that big of a risk."

"Does it upset you that she is a Weasley?"

"I could think of better choices but she is a pure blood."

"I'm not in love." Draco told himself. "I should have never let Beth use the potion. Ginny's pussy was so tight and milked me just right. I need to have the real thing now. That's all it is. But gods, she was heart-broken this morning. She needed to be cuddled and loved. I hope Weasel took her home to her mum. That's who she needed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Ginny goes back to Hogwarts **

Three days after leaving Hogwarts, Draco starts sending apology notes to Ginny. He sends her notes two or three times a day. Notes saying how much he loves her, how sorry he is, and how much he thinks about her. After four weeks she finally replies to one of his letters. She tells him she misses him too, but can't believe that he really loves her.

The next morning Ginny goes to open her bedroom window investigating a noise. When she looks out, she sees Draco. He is reading love poems to her.

"As I look outside I see the breeze  
Caress the leaves from the trees  
And carry them to all around  
Gently laid upon the ground  
I see the birds so high above  
Their songs sing of our special love  
And laid upon their soft sweet wing  
Your love to me they gently bring  
And as they start their graceful descent  
Delivering a message that's heaven sent  
One thing I know and will hold so dear  
When I see them fly I will feel you near"

He reads her poems for one hour every morning for the next two months. He also writes her and now she is writing back. Her father can't accompany her to the train station so Draco talks her into letting him escort her and her mother to Kings Cross.

The morning she is to leave Draco shows up at the Burrow with a Rolls Royce. He loads Ginny's things into the trunk, then helps both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley into the car. The Weasley women sit on one side and Draco sits facing them. They make small talk through the ride. Draco loads Ginny's things onto the train. He kisses her hand and tells her he will write.

After Ginny is off, Draco and Mrs. Weasley take the Rolls Royce to Ministry. He leaves the Rolls Royce for the Weasleys. He knows of Mr. Weasley's love of muggle things and he has planned an evening of muggle sight-seeing for the couple.

Ginny starts writing Draco daily. He buys her an Owl. Draco's own eagle owl is making two or three trips a day to Hogwarts. This goes on for three weeks. When the first Hogsmeade weekend comes, Ginny is ready to start over with Draco. He spends the night in Hogsmeade and is waiting outside of Hogwarts for her in the morning.

They have a beautiful day that ends with light kisses. They continue to write everyday, and see each other every weekend. If it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend or if there isn't a quidditch match she uses one of the tunnels out of Hogwarts to meet him. Their relationship grows. Draco is still telling himself that it's not love, it's a deceiver to get want he wants her virginity. Before he knows it, her graduation day is upon them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: I DO LOVE GINNY**

It had taken almost two years, but here he was. He had taken her out to a very expensive muggle restaurant in France. Afterwards, they had gone dancing. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get her into the room and in this position. Ginny lay below him, her naked body wet from his kisses, her nipples hard from his sucking, licking, and playing. She was still trying to recover from the orgasm he had just given her with his finger, and mouth. He had just verified her virginity. His hard member was rubbing at the entrance of her wet sex. He was moments away from beating Harry Potter for the first time. As he was thinking that Ginny opened her eyes, and looked at him. She rubbed her sex against him, moaned, and looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "Draco, I love you more than words can express. Let me show you. Let me give you what you want."

His mind raced. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw the love in her eyes, and finally reality hit him, he loved her too. She was not a prize to be won. She was his soul mate, the future mother of his children. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her to his chest, held her tight and began kissing her face. Tears were rolling slowly down his face.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. Gods, I do love you, I know that now. This isn't right, at least not now that is. You don't need to show me this way. Bloody hell, I'm no good for you. What a wanker I was. Thinking all my feelings for you were nothing. That I just wanted to get Potter upset."

Ginny jumped out of the bed crying, she started to get dressed. "Harry and Ron were right all this time! You were just using me!" She found her wand and pointed it at him. "Answer me DAMN IT!"

"Gin, calm down let me explain. At first, I convinced myself that it was about aggravating Potter and the Weasel." Ginny starts for the door. "Gin, I love you! I always have. I see that now. Please, don't go." The door closes behind her without a word.

For weeks he owls her, he waits for her outside of the healer's training school. She won't listen. Her brothers wouldn't let him within a mile of the Burrow. He had one last idea, she and her entire family would be listening to the Canon game. Could he get his message to her during the game?

The Weasleys were listening to the Canons game on the wireless. There was a time out due to the fact that one of the Canons chasers had taken a hard hit. Draco's voice came over the wireless. "These songs are for the love of my life, Ginevra Weasley." The muggle music starts playing.

You sheltered me from harm.  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you

I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again.

You taught me how to love,  
What it's of, what it's of.  
You never said too much,  
But still you showed the way,  
And I knew from watching you.  
Nobody else could ever know  
The part of me that can't let go.

I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again.

Is there someone you know,  
You're loving them so,  
But taking them all for granted.  
You may lose them one day,  
Someone takes them away,  
And they don't hear the words you long to say

I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again.

He spoke again. "I'll do whatever you want Gin. Please Owl me."

The second song starts.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Draco's voice , "Please, Gin. One Owl, one floo call, one dinner, one more chance. I love you."

An owl from her was waiting when he returned to the Manor. She agreed to have lunch with him, then he managed to talk her into dinner the next weekend, then another dinner, another, and finally they were dating official, again. Ginny got a part time nursing job at St. Mungos. She moved into a flat in London with two other girls attending the Healer school with her. Draco wanted to get her a flat of her own, but she didn't want his money.

_ This song is "I would give everything I own" by Bread._

_ This song is "If you're not the one" by Daniel Beddingfield._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Narcissa's help.**

Draco spent his weekdays working at Malfoy International with his father. The company had expanded quickly in other countries, they had offices in France, Spain, Russia, China, and the United States. Narcissa loved to travel, so Lucius had done most of the business trips.

In June they were having problems in the New York Offices. A week long trip would be needed. The Wizarding Senate in the United States did not allow port keys. The only magical way there was by Wizarding Cruise Lines.

Narcissa had gone to the travel agent in Diagon Alley for information. The first class ship was beautiful. It would be a very romantic trip, too bad it only took two days, Narcissa thought as she walks out of the shop. She had gone two blocks when she saw the fiery haired witch, who had stolen her son's heart.

"Ginevra, how lovely to see you." She said lightly kissing Ginny's cheeks. "Feeling well I hope?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy. And yourself?"

"I'm wonderful, dear. Ginevra, I told you before, please call me Narcissa. I'm surprised to see you. Draco informed me that you are in Healer School during the day."

"I'm on Semester break for the next two weeks."

Narcissa smiled at the young witch, locked her elbow in her own and started to lead her down the street. "Excellent, you are free for the day. I saw a delightful outfit that is perfect for you, my treat dear."

Many thoughts went through Narcissa's head as they made they way to the dress shop. Ginevra was a pretty girl, but her wardrobe showed her class. She wouldn't let Draco give her money so Narcissa could take her shopping, but if Narcissa took her shopping under the pretense of her own love for shopping, and the fact that Narcissa didn't have a daughter to shop for, she could see that Ginevra always had the right attire for every event.

The two witches shopped in every up-scaled clothing store in Diagon Alley. Ginny had five new daytime outfits, a darling evening gown, three pairs of shoes, and a new swim suit that Narcissa had bought her. She had planned on buying herself new knickers and nightwear, so while Narcissa was in the changing room, Ginny had gone looking for them.

"Ginevra, you must get the French silk ones." Ginny jumped in shock when she heard Narcissa voice. "I didn't mean to startle you. The French silk makes you feel beautiful all the way through."

Ginny smiles at Narcissa, she puts down the cheap pack of knickers and picks up two black and one dark green pair of French silk knickers. Both witches were looking at the matching bras when Ginny grabbed them. "Can't wear French knickers without the matching top." Ginny giggles.

Narcissa giggles back and whispers, "Of course dear, unless you're not wearing a top at all."

As they walk past the dress designer "Amarkus" shop, Narcissa stops pointing to a dress. "Ginevra, you must have that dress!"

"Narcissa, Amarkus dress cost well over 500 galleons. I can't let you buy me…"

Narcissa cuts her off, "Nonsense, I'm buying it. Now, come."

Narcissa's tone told Ginny that there would be no argument.

Ginny walked up to her flat around 5:30 pm, she couldn't believe shopping could be so tiring, but then again, she had never spent all day shopping with Narcissa Malfoy. A large smile came across her face as she looked into her living room. Draco was sitting on her sofa, with his stocking feet on the coffee table, drinking a Meade.

"Feel free to make yourself at home." She giggles.

"Hello, love. Where have you been?" He goes over and lightly kisses her forehead.

"I had some shopping to do."

"All day! Felicia said you left at 10 this morning."

"I bumped into your mother. See." She shows Draco the bag of shrunken packages. Draco grabs the bag and starts running for Ginny's bedroom. She walks after him. "Draco, I happen to share that room."

"Carol's gone for the week. I'm not going to touch anything of hers. Just want a fashion show."

When she gets to the room, he has enlarged the packages and has her new french silk undergarments in his hands. He holds them up and turns to her. "I'll be happy to help you into these."

Grabs them for him and turns her nose up. "I don't think so."

He smirks at her. "May I please see you in them?"

"Sure, why not." She picks up a number of packages and goes into the bathroom. Draco removes his tie and shirt and lies on her bed. Moments later she comes out wearing a short moss cocktail dress.

Draco gasps. She looks enchanting in the dress even without jewels. "You look fabulous, Gin." He raises his eyebrow at her. "But I thought you were going to wear those black knickers."

She smirks at him. "I am wearing the black knickers." She giggles and walks to the mirror. "Your mother is superb at picking colors for me."

He puts his arms around her waist, pulls her close to him, and kisses her neck. "Would you like to go out, Love?"

She turns in his arms, looks into his eyes lovingly, and kisses him lightly on the lips. "If you don't mind I'd like to put all this away, and then relax at home for the evening."

With a couple waves of his wand, Draco has her purchases away. "Fine with me, Love." He kisses her passionately. She un-tucks his t-shirt and runs her hands under it.

Draco walks into the dining room at the manor the next morning. "Good morning, Mother." He kisses her cheek. "Good morning, Father." Lucius nods. Draco sits down and the house elves serve him breakfast. When he picks up his napkin, he sees the pamphlet for the cruise to the United States. He looks over the paper.

"I don't want to go to New York." Narcissa informs him. "I think you should go."

"Father?"

"It's time you start tending to foreign business matters."

"You should take Ginevra with you, Draco. She informed me yesterday she was free for the next two weeks."

"Is that why you took her shopping, Mother?"

"Not at all, Son. The girl needed clothes fit for your station." Narcissa wrinkles her nose. "You do realize once you give her the ring, she will need a complete wardrobe?"

Lucius chokes on his tea in surprise. "RING?"

Calmly Draco answers, "Yes, Father. I had Gin's engagement ring and our wedding bands commissioned last month." He looks at Narcissa. "One more little shopping trip with you Mother will be all that Gin's wardrobe needs before the wedding."

"Draco, are you sure Ginevra is the one?"

"More than sure, Father. Mother will have to teach her to behave according to her station as my wife, but that can wait until after the wedding."

"This trip to New York would be the perfect time to ask her, darling."

"Mother, please. I think I will know when the perfect time is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: To New York**

Draco was surprised at how easily Ginny said yes to the trip. Although they had been dating for 10 months now they hadn't spent the night together. He had booked a two-bedroom suite for both the cruise and the New York hotel room before he had asked her to join him. He was sure it helped her decision plus the fact the trip was during his birthday.

He had to smile thinking of how it had all come about. They were horseback riding on the Manor grounds. When they stopped for their picnic lunch, Ginny had a puzzled far away look on her face.

"Gin, something wrong?"

"Not really. Your birthday's next week…. And I realized two things."

"What are they?"

"Well… We've never been together on your birthday."

He looks sadly but lovingly into her eyes. "I'm sorry for that. I was a prat back then."

She kisses his cheek and giggles. "And you think you aren't now?" She smirks at him and he sneers back. "Anyway, I have no idea what to give you." He raises his eyebrows, smirks, and gives her a sexy look. She looks at him sternly, "SEX, is out of the question. SIR!"

"I wouldn't ask that." He laid on his back and pulled Ginny on top of him. His hands go around her waist; he pulls her to him very tightly, kisses her passionately, and then whispers in her ear. "Come to New York with me, Please?"

It was that easy. The cruise to New York was fabulous. The ship had both an indoor and outdoor quidditch pitch, several swimming pools, dueling rooms, hunting rooms, hundreds of deck games, musical and dramatic shows day and night, five different ballrooms with every kind of music being played day and night, spas for both men and women, and a black tie dinner each night. There was also a muggle thing; it was a 50 feet rock wall for climbing.

They boarded the boat at 10 am on Friday. Ginny insisted on trying the rock wall first. He complained a little about her picking the only muggle thing on the ship to do. When the wizard assisting the climbers tried to help Ginny into the safety harness, Draco pushed him away, "I'll do that." Ginny giggled until Draco looks at the gorgeous witch also assisting at the wall and says, "I'll have her help me put this around my privates if you don't stop." The look in Ginny's eyes was murderous. "I thought so." He kissed her sweetly on the lips before adding. "I love you, be careful."

She nodded and started up the wall. She was half way up when she lost her footing. Draco cast a spell to stop her fall before the male assistant could react. He lowered her back to the ground. "Sir, there is no need for that. The rope and harness would have stopped her."

Draco sneered at the wizard, "You're bloody nutters, if you think I'm going to trust you and some muggle device with her." Draco looked at Ginny, "You alright, Love?"

A little perplexed but feeling very loved, she replied. "Never better, Dragon. I'd like to try again."

"Fine, Princess. But I'm keeping my wand at the ready." He stared at the assistant daring him to contradict.

Ginny had made it 30 feet up the wall before asking Draco to magically lower her. They spent the whole day together. They played Quidditch most of the day. After the first game Ginny talked to Draco, telling him to stop focusing on protecting her, and instead to focus on getting the snitch. They had almost lost the first game because of him. He was still watching out for her, but now he paid attention to watching for the snitch too.

All day witches and wizards were referring to Ginny as Draco's wife, and he never corrected them. It didn't seem like it needed to be said, plus he liked two things about it. First he wanted Ginny to be his wife, she was the one not ready. So for now, he could pretend she was. Also, he loved the way Ginny would squeeze his hand and look at him when he didn't correct them. That look was a step in the right direction.

They played all day and danced all night. They fell asleep cuddling in front of the fire in their suite. When Draco awoke at 6 am, he carried Ginny to her room and placed her in bed. Before he could walk away, she grabbed his hand. "Dragon, lay down and hold me, please." He crawled in her bed, wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into a spooning position, and kissed her cheek. "Anything you want Princess. I'll give you, anything you want."

They were so active outside of their suite; they did little but cuddle and sleep in the suite. Ginny had invited him into her bed the second night also. He enjoyed sleeping with her, so he decided not to endanger it by trying something.

The first two days in New York City were outstanding. They explored the muggle city, going to nightclubs and dinner theaters. Draco returned to their hotel suite on Wednesday energized for a night out and a nice snog after. He was shocked to see Harry Potter sitting on the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9: Damn you Potter**

Draco knew Potter had been in the States for the last six months tracing down death-eaters, but he couldn't believe Potter was in his hotel suite. He politely said hello to the wizard and excused himself to change. He cursed under his breath. He and Ginny had never been closer. Damn, if he looked at Potter wrong it could set he and Ginny back months.

When Draco returns to the sitting room, he was puzzled again to see a beautiful blonde American woman.

"About time Malfoy." Harry stands up. "Draco Malfoy, this lovely witch is my fiancee, Kristy Williamson."

Draco bowed his head, gracefully takes her left hand and kisses the back of it. "It's my honor to meet you Miss Williamson." He stops himself from asking any questions. He was about to comment on a quick engagement but Ginny could take anything he said wrong.

The two couples went to dinner, and then a quiet place for cocktails. Harry and Kristy told the story of how they met and decided to get married. Draco could tell by the way Kristy behaved she was raised in high society. It turned out her parents were very wealthy, they had died when she was 10. Her Aunt raised her for the next 4 years, Kristy was place in an orphanage once her aunt learned how to obtain/steal her inheritance.

Draco avoided asking about their wedding plans. But Ginny was very excited for Harry and couldn't stop. They learned the wedding would be in London in late July. Harry and Kristy are going back to London tomorrow afternoon. The future Potters excused themselves around 10 pm.

Draco and Ginny had one more drink before deciding to go back to the hotel. The couple walked quietly backs to the hotel. Draco started going over in his head everything he said that evening, verifying that he hadn't made an error. After ten minutes of silence Draco took what he felt was a chance and spoke. "Is something wrong, Gin?"

She smiles at him, "No, I'm thinking about Harry. I'm so happy he found someone. He's always wanted a family of his own you know."

He puts his arm around her waist. She doesn't pull away but she doesn't respond in kind either. "Isn't that what we all want my love. A family to call our own."

"Yes, but I already have my parents and brothers. You have your parents."

"I'm a member of my father's family. I want my own family, a wife and children." He turns to her looking lovingly in her eyes. "Don't you want that too, Gin?"

She raises her eyebrow at him. "One day, I want it, but I'm happy with you right now."

Draco kisses her cheek and starts walking with her again. He changes the subject talking about what she wants to do the next two nights and on the return trip to London. Soon, they are in front of the sofa in their suite. He sits down and brings her with him. He snuggles with her on the sofa. "You know I love you, right Gin?"

"I think you love me, Draco."

"I love you, Gin. I plan on being with you the rest of my life. Would you ever think of mar…"

"Draco, stop! This isn't a contest." She stands up and starts for her bedroom. "Don't think about asking me to marry you, so you can beat Harry down the aisle. I'm tired so I'm going to bed ALONE!"

He controls his temper the best he can. "I wouldn't marry to beat anyone down the aisle." He yells before calmly but loudly saying to her door. "I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley and I intend on proving it to you. Once I have, you will marry me. The only part Potter will have in this, is the seat he'll occupy while I vow my love to you at our wedding."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10: Proving his love**

Thursday night at dinner, they had a great talk. It wasn't a romantic one but it was an eye opening one. Ginny informed him, she still had questions about their relationship. She was having a hard time believing he truly loved her. She knew she needed to let her heart lead her but the last two times she had, Draco had stepped on it.

"I understand, Gin. I'm grateful just to be with you. Whatever you need let me know. I'll wait as long as you want. You're my soul mate Ginevra. I have to have you in my life. I'm happy with whatever you can give. And I'll do anything to make you happy."

He could still see the questions in her eyes. She was starting to cry. He hated seeing her sad. He smiled at her devilishly. "Hey, I play nice with Potter and your brother now, don't I?" She giggled a little. "I haven't called him Weasel in ages. Why do you think that is, ahh?"

He lifts her chin gently with his hand. "Only love could make me do that." He kisses both cheeks then her lips.

"What do you want to do tonight, Love?"

"A muggle movie?" She knew he'd hate the idea, not only was it muggle but he thought it was low class. He always responded, "NO!" and a couple of times he'd said, "I'd die first."

"What about a Broadway play, Gin?" Ginny smiled at him and his words of only minutes ago start going through his head. _I'll do anything to make you happy. _Draco quickly adds. "But if a muggle movie will make you happy, we can go."

Giggling and teasing him, "That's a good boy, Dragon. A little more training is what you need." She wraps an arm around his waist as they leave. "A Broadway play will make me happy too. But I'll save the offer of a muggle movie for another day."

In Mid-July, Draco no longer had to guess if things were moving forward in their relationship. While visiting Seamus and Megan in Ireland, he and Ginny were walking arm in arm down the seashore watching the sunset when she stopped and pulled him very close. Holding him tighter then ever before. "Please don't break my heart again, Dragon." Draco wasn't sure if she really spoke or not for it was whispered so lightly. He responded with a hug, a kiss on the forehead, and "I love you with all of my heart, Gin. I promise I always will."

She looks up at him with great amount of love and some fear. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He picks her up and spins her around. When he stops spinning, her legs go around his waist, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. They start snogging each other senseless. He breaks away from her lips, sucks her neck, then nibbles on her ears.

"It's about time you said that, Ginevra Weasley" he whispers in her ear. They kiss feverishly for a short time.

He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I'll never cause you heartbreak again. This Dragon will always keep his princess safe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Ginny!**

It was at Potters wedding that Draco realized Ginny was ready for him to ask her. She made little changes in the way she said things. At Seamus and Megan's wedding two months before she avoided all talk of marriage, now she was openly talking about it.

"I'd like to have the old bonding ritual performed at my wedding." Ginny said.

Pansy winked at Draco who was across the room before replying, "That can only be done when two pure-bloods get married."

Ginny smirks at the raven-haired witch, "I know that!"

Draco approaches the witches. Pansy could see him but Ginny couldn't.

"Still saving yourself for the man you're going to marry?" Pansy teases.

"I already found him, Pans" Ginny giggles back.

Draco puts his hand on the small of Ginny's back and kisses her cheek. "You already found who, love?"

She kisses him lightly on the mouth giving him a sexy look. "Where have you been Dragon? I've been looking for you."

"Well, you've found him now, Ginny" Pansy chuckled.

"I most certainly have." Ginny replied before giving Draco a passionate kiss.

Ginny's birthday was the next Saturday. He ran his plans past Pansy Parkinson, she thought they were brilliant. He asked her father for her hand, and setup his plans for Saturday.

Ginny and Draco went to the Burrow at 8:00 am for the traditional birthday breakfast with her entire family. Ron and Harry made their standard, "When are you going to dump the git" comments. But Mrs. Weasley's classic interrogation about when he was going to pop the question or free her daughter for a nice boy was absent. For the most part breakfast was uneventful. Her family gave their gifts. Draco's gift to Ginny was the afternoon at a Wizarding Day Spa.

Draco picked her up from the Spa at 3:30. She was astonished when he took her into the muggle movie theater. After he purchased the tickets she asked, "Why now? Why this movie?"

"Isn't Bridget Jones the muggle book you liked so much?" She nodded. "Haven't you been asking me to take you to a muggle movie?" She nodded again. "Well, I've decided it's time for us to start creating some of our own traditions. The first one is _Gin gets whatever Gin wants for her birthday. _Now, would you like popcorn and a soda?"

He found he enjoyed movie theaters. They were dark; in this one the armrest moved so Gin could cuddle up against him. A well placed whispered "I love you" got him a quick kiss and a nice squeeze. He really didn't like the movie, but Gin appeared to really enjoyed herself. _Yes, they would have to go to the movie theater again_, he thought.

They walked arm and arm back to her flat. He dressed for dinner in her room while she used her roommates. He was putting on his tie when she knocked. Her hair, makeup and fingernails were still perfect from the Spa. She was wearing a black strapless dress with white skirt. He always wondered how those types of dresses stayed up and he secretly hoped she'd fall out of it. He watched her walk over to dresser. She took out her wand, did a charm, and a hidden drawer appeared. This drawer contained the pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet he had given her last Christmas.

"I forgot this." She opens the black box. As she is removing the necklace, he steps behind her. He places an arm around her waste, pulls her back against his front, and kisses her neck. He sets another black box on the dresser; "I believe these will look nicer, my Love." He helps her put the pearl necklace back in its box, closes it and opens the other.

It contains a diamond and emerald necklace, earrings, and bracelet. She gasped, "Draco, this is way to much, I can't…"

"You can't give back a birthday present. Our second new family tradition." He kisses her cheek and helps her with the necklace and bracelet. Ginny put in the earrings. They both look in the mirror. " My god, Gin, you are gorgeous!"

"You're not so bad yourself." She turned still in his arms and kisses his lips lightly. "We better get going our reservation is in 20 minutes."

He moves in for another kiss. "They'll hold it for us." They share a passionate kiss.

They had a lovely dinner then danced for hours, a little after midnight, Draco apparated them into an elegantly decorated room. Ginny looked around in surprise. "This is the room from your mother's decorating book."

Draco goes over to a table where champagne is chilling in a bucket. His back is to Ginny. Pouring a glass, he smirks before speaking. "Really, Gin."

"Yes, I think it was last month some time. I told her a really liked this room. She said she was redecorating one of the parlors."

"Mother is always redecorating one room or another. Here you go, Love." He hands her the glass of champagne. He kisses her lightly. "Why don't you like around. I'll be back in a minute." Draco walks at of the room. He looks into a mirror that displays Ginny in the other room.

She walks over to the fireplace mantle and looks at the pictures. The first is of Draco's family, Draco's graduation, then three of her and Draco, then her graduation, and her family. She's starts to get angry. She opens the drapes, and sees she is in London, not in the Manor. "I can't believe him. How many times do I have to tell him? He's not buying me a flat." She walks over to a bookcase, and removes one of the books. "What's this doing here?" She gets a puzzled look on her face. The front of the book reads "Ginerva Molly Weasley, August 11th, 1981 in gold letters. She opens the book and starts going through the pages.

Everything is going as he has planned. Ginny had found her memory book. Memory books are magical items; they display illustrations of the important event of a witch or wizard's single life. Once engaged, their important events are printed in a family memory book. Before today, Ginny's book had many blank pages in the back, but tonight she would find only one more page. He wanted to be kneeling in front of her when that happened.

She gets to the last page, looks puzzled at first. Then her eyes start to tear. Speaking very softly she says, "He said our family traditions earlier."

"Yes, that is exactly what I said." He is down on one knee in front of her. He takes the book from hers hand, placing it face up on the floor. He takes her left hand into his.

"Ginevra, I love you more than I thought I ever could. I think about you day and night. I imagine taking our children to platform 9 ¾. Gin, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will, you please marry me!"

Tears are slowly running down Ginny's face. "Draco, I love you too. Oh god. I can't believe…. Yes, YES!"

"Thank you, Gin." He places a ring on her left hand. It is a silver ring with a 2-carat brilliant cut Emerald in the center on each side of the emerald are 1.5 carat brilliant cut diamonds. He kisses her hand, stands up, kisses her tears away, and then kisses her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12: Dealing with lies**

Their engagement party was the following weekend. Narcissa had been planning it secretly for a month. She had flooed Molly Weasley the day of Ginny's birthday, allowing Molly to make small changes in the party plans and add people to the guest list.

It was held in the grand ballroom of the Manor. Ginny wondered if Narcissa had invited every wizard in England. Draco had joked with her about half of the people being related to her. Looking at her brothers' families Draco had to ask.

"Gin, love – we have a lot to talk about in the coming months."

"I know Draco. Planning the wedding is going to take a lot of work."

He looked over at the group of pregnant Weasley women; if they weren't pregnant they were holding a baby. She noticed where he was looking. "I was thinking more along the lines of life decisions, where we're going to live, number of children, when to have them, things like that."

With sincerity in her voice, "I was hoping to have a least a dozen children." He tried to hide his shock. Ginny laughed. "That was too easy! Oh, Dragon!" She laughed for a short time before speaking again. "Sweetheart, I'd like to live in the penthouse for the first year at least. I know you want to live in the Manor but I'm not really for that right away. I was thinking three or four children would be nice about two years apart." She takes a drink of her wine. "I'd like to wait three or four years before we start a family. I want to work as a healer for a couple of years."

He kisses her, "I agree with all of that." He nibbles on her neck. "I like the idea of having you to myself for four years."

"Draco, we are in public." Lucius hissed at his son. He kisses Ginny on each cheek. "Ginevra, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Mr…

Lucius eyes her.

"Thank you, Lucius." He smiles at her.

"I hope we will be seeing more of you around the Manor, now."

"I'm sure we will, Lucius dear." Narcissa added. "We have a wedding to plan." She kisses Ginny's cheek. "You look wonderful, Ginevra."

"Thank you, Narcissa. My mother can meet with us Thursday."

"Marvelous, Ginevra. I will have a luncheon arranged."

Ginny never dreamed her engagement would be big news. She was aware it would be on the front of the society page, but she didn't think it would cause the Prophet to sell out, or the things that the Prophet would write. She had been dating Draco for over a year and the reporters had written little about their relationship, and she didn't understand why everyone was so surprised he had become engaged to her.

The paper articles that appeared days after their engagement party were different. Why did she read the paper first thing in the morning? She thought. She fought her want to floo Draco through out the morning. She wasn't dumb enough to let the things in the paper causes problems between Draco and herself but she needed to hear an "I love you" from him soon.

Ginny went to the dining room table, it was covered with catalogues. Narcissa, Molly, and she were meeting tomorrow. She wanted to present only the flowers, brides' maids dress, and invitations, she liked to her mother and future mother-in-law. Their tastes were very different from hers and only the gods knew what they would pick if she didn't narrow it down first.

She had narrowed down the invitations to three when she heard the apparation pop. Her heart raced with joy, jumping up from her chair she ran into the Living room. Only she and Draco could apparate inside the Penthouse. She jumped into his arms knocking the bouquet of flowers he was holding to the floor. Her lips locked on his firmly. She runs her tongue over his lips and teeth asking to deepen the kiss. He answers her request. Moans of satisfaction escaped both of them. He breaks away first, licking and kisses her neck causing her to moan wantonly. "I could get use to this kind of welcome home." He whispers in her ear. She giggles back at him.

"Master, I has placed your luncheon in the parlor. Misses wedding things was in the dining room." Squeaked the small house elf. It picks up the bouquet of flowers from the floor. "Do Miss wish Tabby to place these in a vase?"

Gin looks at the bouquet. There was one red rose surrounded by wildflowers. He handed her a small box. She opens it revealing a single piece of Honeydukes finest chocolate. She takes the flowers in her hand, smells them and hands them back to the elf. "Tabby, please, place them in a vase and place it on dining room table." The elf pops out.

"Thank you, Dragon. That was very sweet." She kissed him again. The house elf pops back in. "Does Master needs Tabby still?" asked the elf.

"No, go back to the Manor." Draco says shortly. The elf leaves the room. "Gin love, you have to stop saying please and thank you to the help."

She pulls away from him and puts her hands on her hips. "I see no need to be rude to any people or creature."

"It's not become an aristocrat to…" He takes her into his arms. "Oh, forget it. I'm not here to fight. I love you, Gin." He caresses the back of her neck, lifts her chin with his other hand and goes in for a kiss. The kiss is soft and caring.

"I've needed to hear that all morning."

"You should have flooed me, love. Father only showed me the Prophet minutes ago."

"Oh, Draco. Rita's comment didn't upset him, did it? I would never keep our children from him or your mother."

"Father wasn't upset. We are used to this. He was concerned about you." He stroked her left cheek with the back of his hand. "It would put my mother's mind at ease to know you're feeling about that topic."

She pulls back slightly but maintains her hold on him. "What makes her think, I wouldn't let her see her grandchildren?"

"Love, not counting the times you were in my private chambers. You've only come to the Manor a dozen times in the last year. And you don't want to live there."

"I'll have to inform her of my thoughts tomorrow."

"Thank you, Love." As he kisses her, he looks into her eyes. "Now, what is this about Finnigan mauling you in public?" Smirking at her during the entire statement.

Smirking back and speaking seductively, "Oh yes, we had the most wonderful snogging session for the whole two minutes it took you to pay the bill. Megan enjoyed watching us"

"I always thought Seamus' wife was into the kinky stuff." He relied in a severe tone.

She playfully slapped his chest. "Be good Dragon."

His left hand went down to cup her bottom, squeezing it once in awhile. His right hand worked it's way to her left breast. He played with her nipple through her shirt while he kissed her feverishly. He slowly breaks the kiss, and whispers. "Am I being good now princess?" His hands keep up their work as he sucked and nibbled on her neck and ear. A lusty moan escapes Ginny's lips. "I'll take that as a "yes".

Fin


End file.
